Doctor Who Adventures/The Ultimate Invasion Part 4
The Doctor checks his pockets. Doctor:Oh boy... Commander C:The Universe is ours now,Doctor!And not even you can stop me!!!We won! Doctor:THE TARDIS! The Doctor sees the Tardis in the room: Commander C:Don't even try.We put a shield on it.And if you don't want to sleep for 24 hours,I suggest you not try. Doctor:Grrr.... Commander C:Now,BRING THEM IN! The Cerebels comes in with Alfie,Alice,Shalek,Kate,Osgood and Clara(who woke up): Doctor:Don't you dare do something to them. Commander C:Well,you see...This is gonma be your choice.You see...even since Gallifrey returned to this universe,they can now change between this universe and the pocket universe whenever they want. Doctor:And? Commander C:Well they did hide in the Pocket Universe,and only Time Lords know the location of it.You're a time Lord.You will tell me where the pocket Universe is,so I could attack Gallifrey too,or I'll order the Cerebels to throw your friends in space. Alfie:DOCTOR!Don't give him Gallifrey! Doctor:I can't let you guys die. Alice:Don't... Doctor:Fine.You want the Pocket Universe?I'll give you the Pocket Universe coordinates. Commander C:I'm glad we could discuss. Doctor:Ok.Come closer...Closer....a little closer... The Doctor punched Commander C: Commander C: HOW DARE YOU???? GUARDS! Electroshock him! The Doctor is paralized: Commander C:How about this,Doctor?You can't move now.I'll give you one more chance to give me the coordinates,or your friends will fall and die in space. Shalek:DON'T DO IT! Doctor:I can't let them throw you in space! Commander C:Have you made your decision? Doctor:Yes.I'll give you the coordinates. Kate:(whisper):We must do something. Osgood(whisper):What ma'am? Kate(whisper):Alfie!I have a device that can burn in my right pocket.Take it and burn the Cerebels that are holding us. Alfie(whisper):Ok. Doctor:The Coordinates are... Alfie takes the device and burns the Cerebels. Commander C:What is the meaning of this? Doctor:Guys.. Commander C:Oh silly you.I've told you!We can multiplicate forever! Commander C multiplicated,and 5 more Cerebels appear: Commander C:Did you seriously think that that could work?Throw them in space! Doctor:WAIT!I said I'm giving you the coordinates.You will throw them only if I don't tell them to you. Commander C:Too bad. THROW THEM! Doctor:Then you'll never find out where the Pocket Universe is. Commander:Humph... Doctor:Oh wait a second...I can move again. Commander C:WHAT? Doctor:Your tiny clones paralized me for a very little time.HAHA! The Doctor uses the Sonic Screwdriver on the ceiling,making it believe there's fire,and the water starts falling. Doctor:I don't need the Gun to do it.Throw them,and I'll do it again,and again,till this whole thing is gonna be flooded. Commander C:Go on them!Do it!Kill yourself and your friends!I can simply teleport on our other spaceships. Doctor:You have more? Commander C:Oh silly Doctor.Did you seriously think that billions of Cerebels and all the humans were all in this spaceship? Doctor:Humph,Fine.Do you want the coordinates or not? Commander C:Of course I do. Doctor:Then tell your clones to put my friends down. Commander C:NO! Suddenly,the spaceship began to shake. Clara:What's happening? Commander C:What's the meaning of this? Because the spaceship was shaking,the Cerebels fell,and The Doctor's friend were freed from them. Alfie:What is going on? Some screens opened in the Main Room. Screen 1: Daleks:EXTERMINATE THE CEREBELS!THE CEREBELS WILL BE EXTERMINATED! Screen 2: Cyberman:Delete the Cerebels!The Invasion will stop! Screen 3: Cytrons:All the Cerebel Spaceships are currently under attack by all the species of the Universe. Screen 4: Sontaran:The Invasion will be stopped!Right here,right now! Doctor:All the species of the Universe.. Commander C:What is the meaning of this?? In another room: Human:REVOLT!!! Suddenly all the humans from all the spaceships starts using the weapons they initially made FOR the Cerebels,AGAINST the Cerebels. Back to the Main Room: Doctor:We must get in the Tardis! Alice:But didn't Commander C say that you'll fall asleep if you touch it?Some kind of shield. Shalek:You,the Unit people!Don't you have anything for that? Osgood:Actually...we do! Kate shoots the Tardis with a device and the shield is gone.The Doctor,Kate,Osgood,Alfie,Alice,Shalek and Clara went in the Tardis. Commander C:COME BACK HERE! In the Tardis: Clara:Ok..now what? Doctor:Well...All the alien species of the Universe are currently attacking the Cerebels.There are so many,that they will succed on destroying all the Cerebels so fast that they will be unable to even multiplicate. Alfie:Well that's great.They're doing the job for us! Doctor:Yes,they do.But did you forget that all the Humans are on their spaceships?They will die togheter with the Cerebels. Alice:Then what do we do? Doctor:We save 'em! Osgood:How? Doctor:HANDLES! Handles:Yes? Doctor:Save the humans! Handles(with Ultra Speed) goes on all the spaceships,and creates a portal to Earth,made so that it will absorb all the Humans(and only the Humans)in it. Handles returns: Kate:Now what?We leave? Doctor:And miss out the fun? Shalek:What fun? Doctor:All the species of the universe are attacking the Cerebels.Let's join! The Doctor flies the Tardis with high speed towards The Cerebel's Spaceships,and they blow up(it's happening too fast to multiplicate),while other Alien Species are taking care of other spaceships. Back on Earth: All:WE DID IT!! Doctor:This sure was a big event.The first time ever in history when ALL the species from the whole Universe came in,and battled togheter on the same enemy. Kate:Well,that was really something big!But now we're gonna return to Unit. Shalek:Thanks Earth-weird-army. Doctor:Yea.Without all the Unit Gadgets,we wouldn't have made it here. Kate and Osgood leave: Doctor:Clara... Clara:No. Doctor:What? Clara:I;m not coming back. Doctor:WHAT?Why not? Clara:You already have your team. Doctor:You can join. Clara:No....Just as I left,you found yourself new companions.This is how much you care for us?You replace us just as we leave. Doctor:That's not true Clara Clara:How much was it between the time I left,and between you met thoose guys? Doctor:.....A month. Clara:My point exactly. Doctor:Clara wait! Clara leaves. Alice:Doctor!The universe is now safe.You should be happy. Doctor:Huh?Oh..oh yea.Right. Someone was watching Alfie,from a unkown place: ???:Heheheheh. NEXT TIME IN Doctor Who Adventure:The Days of The Time War: Figther:But..this is imposible. Guard2:Raport Sir!He's doing it again! War Doctor:I'm the Warrior. Davros:Hello War Doctor:Him... Davros:DALEKS! Boy:I HATE YOU! Warrior:FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!THIS IS AWESOME! Rassilon:DAVROS?! Daleks:THE DALEKS HAVE WON! Warrior:Who are you? ???:That's not something the Doctor would do,is it? Warrior:Maybe not.But right now,I'm not the Doctor. Warrior:Yes. Warrior:No Davros:Just watch. Category:Stories featuring UNIT Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Sontarans